


Don’t Forget to Like and Subscribe

by Anonymous



Series: Influencing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Kink, Cooking, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor has a YouTube cooking show and starts incorporating his boyfriend Yuuri into it as taste tester. This has an effect on Yuuri’s waistline, and Victor’s viewers approve.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Influencing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558354
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Victor loved how much his boyfriend loved to eat.

It seemed like they were made for each other. Victor loved to cook; Yuuri loved to eat his cooking. He’d watch every morsel he’d made pass his boyfriend’s lips with satisfaction, and he loved Yuuri’s soft middle that resulted from all that food, too. He wasn’t that big, just a little chubby, and it used to bother him a lot, but Victor’s adoration had made him come to terms with his size over the years.

All that being said, it actually took awhile for Victor to suggest Yuuri join him in his cooking show. He’d started to gain more viewers on YouTube but he felt like something was missing. He was hesitant to bring it up because Yuuri was so shy, but he thought Yuuri was just what his channel needed.

”Lots of cooking shows on TV have the cook’s partners in them,” he told Yuuri. “It humanizes the cool, I guess. And people like to feel like they’re part of the chef’s family, I think.”

Yuuri cheeks were a little pink, but he said, “I want to help you however I can, Victor. If you really want me on the show, of course I’ll do it.”

Victor couldn’t suppress his glee. “Really liebchen? I don’t want to push you.”

Yuuri kissed him. “Of course. I’m looking forward to it.”

So the next episode Victor filmed, he introduced Yuuri at the end, and gave him some of the food he’d prepared. He’d made Yuuri’s favorite - katsudon. Yuuri’s eyes lit up with delight when he saw it and he dug in. “It’s just like being home,” he said.   
  


The video, entitled “My Boyfriend’s Favorite Dish”, was insanely popular. Viewers loved Yuuri. “Your boyfriend is so cute!” Many of the commenters said. “I wish I had someone to cook for me like this.” Yuuri was pleased with the response and was happy to keep appearing in videos with Victor.

And so he became a regular part of the show, popping up at the end but sometimes while Victor was cooking, taste testing and enjoying the products of his labor: cakes, cookies, pasta, and the many rich dishes that Victor specialized in. Victor’s subscribers grew, as did Yuuri’s fan club. Victor often read comments aloud to Yuuri, who would turn adorable shades of red at their complimentary nature. Victor found it adorable.

He began to notice a common thread in some of the comments though.

”Yuuri’s looking a little extra plump lately,” one person wrote. “Not that I’m complaining! It’s cute!”

”If I had Victor cooking for me I’d be as big as a house,” someone replied.

”Living the dream,” someone else said.

Victor didn’t read these comments to Yuuri. He was worried about his reaction. He too had noticed Yuuri’s more pronounced belly, his rounder face, his thickening thighs. He secretly loved it, and he found himself picking heavier and more fattening recipes for his show just so he could feed them to Yuuri. His boyfriend never seemed to notice, and he certainly loved eating them, both in camera and off. He’d even asked Victor to repeat some of them for their own meals, which ge’d Gladly done, loving every second of watching Yuuri help himself to seconds and even thirds before sitting back, sated, his belly full and round. Victor could barely manage to clean up afterwards before getting his hands on him. “Full, liebchen?” He’d ask, sneaking up behind Yuuri as he massaged his swollen stomach.   
  


“I might have eaten too much,” Yuuri would confess. “It’s just so hard to resist your cooking.”

”Let me help you with that,” Victor would say breathlessly, and he’d help Yuuri to the bedroom, where he’d rub his sore, stuffed, increasingly large belly until he was more comfortable, then ravage him.

If Yuuri found out that Victor’s viewers had noticed his weight gain, he might not want to do the show anymore. God forbid, he might get self conscious about his body again and stop indulging himself so much with Victor’s cooking. That was the last thing he wanted.

So Victor ignored the comments. But as Yuuri grew rounder and rounder, they only increased. A core group of fans dubbed themselves “Yuuri’s Waistline Watch” and would gather in the comments.

Some if their comments were in line with the original ones, but other took on a different tone.

”I know everyone is jealous of Yuuri getting to enjoy Victor’s cooking,” read one of these, “but honestly I wish I had a Yuuri to fatten up like that. He’s so cute! He loves Victor so much (and he loves his food).”

”Imagine being able to rub that belly after filming.”

”I wonder how much Yuuri weighs? I’d say he was about 200 lbs when he first appeared on the show. I think he might be about 240, maybe even 250 now.”

Victor wondered too. He was too afraid to suggest Yuuri weigh himself. Despite his tightening clothes (which were driving Victor mad, especially when Yuuri asked for help buttoning his jeans one morning - “I think they shrunk,” he said, his face flushed, and Victor tried to stop his hands from shaking while pulled the buttons together while Yuuri pushed his wonderful rounded belly in to make it fit) Yuuri seemed blissfully aware that he was blowing up. Victor hoped to keep it that way. He had a plan - he’d buy Yuuri some new clothes a few sizes up and just put them in Yuuri’s dresser. Yuuri barely paid attention to clothes and Victor usually picked them out for him, so he wouldn’t even notice.

Meanwhile Yuuri seemed to be more and more comfortable in front of the camera. He’d pop up while Victor was making brownies and ask if he could lick the spoon and the bowl when he was done on it. It was almost pornographic, the way he licked them. Viewers loved it. The Waistline Watch grew in numbers.

Victor was in heaven. Whatever he could do to keep Yuuri in the dark about how big he was getting and the effect it was having on his fans, he would gladly do it. He never wanted to give this up.


	2. Chapter 2

One day, Victor came home from the grocery store to a very quiet house. He wandered into the living room but Yuuri wasn’t there. 

Wondering if perhaps his liebchen was taking a nap, he peeked into the bedroom. The lights were off but Yuuri was on the bed, looking at his phone, his face illuminated by the screen, absorbed in whatever he was reading. He was biting his lip.

“Yuuri?” He said.

Yuuri looked up startled. He turned off his phone. “Oh, sorry, Victor, I didn’t hear you come in. Do you need help putting the food away?”

Victor smiled. “If you don’t mind.” As they went to the kitchen and began to unpack the groceries, he asked, “What were you reading? You looked entranced.” 

Yuuri blushed. “Oh, just something on social media.” He took four packages of butter out of a grocery bag. “Uh, what are you planning on making with this?”

Now it was Victor’s turn to blush. “I was thinking of experimenting with pie recipes this week. Try out a few different techniques and see which is best.” What he really wanted to do was see how buttery he could make the pie crust for Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at the butter for a moment before putting it in the fridge. His flush had spread all the way down his plump neck. Victor wanted to kiss it. “If you want some help with that, you know, with taste testing, I’m here to help.” His voice was strangely hoarse.

This time Victor couldn’t help but pull him close and kiss that delightful neck. “You’re wonderful.” Yuuri smiled and twisted around and kissed him on the mouth, and it was a good thing they’d put all the perishable items away, because they got a little distracted after that.

Victor started in on his pie experiment the next day. He hoped Yuuri was real up for trying out all the pies because he planned to make a lot of them and the idea was hot as hell. This morning he’d caught Yuuri looking speculatively at his belly in the mirror, running his hands along the newly dramatic swell of it. He’d already replaced Yuuri’s too tight pants for him and he hadn’t seemed to notice, but now he was worried that Yuuri was starting to become aware of his growing size and might start to deny himself. He’d come up with a few tricks for altering the crust recipe and started out on the first one. He decided to make this one an apple pie.

When it was still in the oven, Yuuri came in, sniffing the delicious aroma. “Will it be ready soon?” He asked.

Victor beamed, relieved. Of course Yuuri wouldn’t lose his appetite for his treats. “Patience, liebchen,” he said. “Soon.”

“But it smells so good!” Yuuri pouted, and sat down at the counter, clearly intending to wait it out. Luckily, he didn’t have too long to wait. In ten minutes Victor took it out of the oven, and then he had to waive Yuuri away from it until it was cool enough to eat.

Finally he served him the first slice. “Do you want anything on top? Ice cream, whipped cream?”

“Let me try it plain first,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s ears perked up at the word “first”. “We should be scientific about this.” He ate the first piece, sighing and complimenting Victor on it and answering all he questions. Then he requested a second slice with whipped cream. Then another one with ice cream. After this third piece, he sat back with a contented sigh and rubbed his belly. “Do we have any cheese?”

“Cheese?” Victor laughed. He couldn’t believe his luck. He was having a really hard time not falling to his knees and covering that beautiful full belly with kisses.

“Yeah, don’t some people eat apple pie with cheddar cheese? We should try it. For science.”

“Of course,” Victor said, and got him another slice, this time with a big hunk of cheese.

“I think that’s my favorite,” Yuuri said happily, and burped. Victor bit his lip. There was only a third of pie left. He couldn’t believe there was so much pie inside of Yuuri right now. When he looked up at him, Yuuri was gazing back at him with a funny smile, stroking his distended stomach. Then he yawned.

“I’m ready for a nap,” he said, and stood up with some difficulty. “Care to join me?” Victor almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to follow him into the bedroom.

Hours later, after their “nap”, Victor went back into the kitchen to retrieve the pie and a fork. Yuuri was ready for more.

The next few days saw Victor making coconut pie, chocolate cream pie, and cherry pie. Yuuri eagerly “tested” all of them until only crumbs were left. Victor was in ecstasy. Of course the predictable resulted, and the new, bigger pants Victor had sneakily replaced began to get unspeakably tight in the face of Yuuri’s steadily growing stomach. So on the fourth day of the experiment Victor found himself heading out to the clothing store while Yuuri slept off that day’s pie. He returned with several pairs of very soft, comfortable sweatpants with extremely stretchable waists.

The next day Yuuri emerged from his morning shower wearing the new sweatpants. “Are these new?” He asked, rubbing his hands along the waistband if the pants. Victor thought he looked enormous.

“Yes, do you like them?”

“They’re so comfy,” Yuuri said with pleasure, and sat down to watch Victor make his pie crust. “What pie am I having today?” He asked eagerly.

“I was thinking banana cream,” Victor said. He felt like he was closing in on the perfect pie crust recipe, too.

“Mmm, I can’t wait,” Yuuri said dreamily. “When are you going to make the video for this?”

“I think Sunday,” he said. “Tomorrow we’ll decide which recipe is the best to go forward with.” The banana cream pie was a huge success. Yuuri had moaned deeply at the first bite and thrown his head back. “This is heavenly,” he’d said through a full mouthful. Victor agreed that everything about this was heavenly.

After Yuuri had devoured it (after days of what Victor had come to think of as “pie training” he didn’t even need a break between slices — his capacity had really grown over the week) Victor retreated to kitchen to try to decide what to make tomorrow. He wanted to pick one of the ones he’d made this week and combine it with the crust from today but couldn’t choose which. He decided to see if Yuuri was awake in the bedroom and ask his opinion. He peeked into the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. Yuuri was awake. He’d pushed his shirt up to his chest and his new sweatpants down below the immense jut of engorged belly and was massaging it, rubbing circles into the taut dome of it. God, he’d really gotten huge from all this pie. And Victor had made it happen. 

The sight of his boyfriend’s beautiful gut was glorious enough, but that was nothing compared to what he saw when he looked up at Yuuri’s face. It was flushed, dreamy, and he was panting heavily. And he was reading something on his phone again. Suddenly Yuuri noticed him in the doorway. His face got even redder and he dropped his phone, then scrambled to grab it again.

“Er, what are you reading, liebchen?” He asked. It really wasn’t any of his business but he was curious.

“Oh - um -“ Yuuri stammered. Then he took a deep breath and held out the phone to Victor. He took it from him, and when he looked at the screen, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Yuuri was reading the comments on one of his recent videos. Specifically, comments from the Waistline Watch.

Victor gulped. “I thought you didn’t like to look at the comments,” he said hoarsely.

“I know, I just — I got curious,” he said.

Victor let out a long breath. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it, I just —“ he stopped, unsure of what to say.

Yuuri sat up a little, with some difficulty. Victor wanted to touch his poor stuffed belly so badly, but he wasn’t sure yet if Yuuru was mad at him. “They like watching you feed me up,” Yuuri said softly.

Victor nodded, flushed.

Yuuri looked at him for a moment. “And you like it, too.” 

Victor held his breath, closed his eyes, and nodded again. There was a long silence, and then he felt Yuuri take his hand and lay it on top of his magnificent round stomach. He opened his eyes. Yuuri was smiling.

“Good, because I like it too.”

Victor sat down on the bed, limp with relief. “Really, liebchen?”

Yuuri looked at him like he was stupid. “Do you think I’ve eaten five whole pies this week because I hate it, Victor?”

“Oh,” Victor said, feeling very silly. “Oh.” Impulsively he bent down and began kissing Yuuri’s engorged stomach lavishly. Yuuri sighed with contentment and laid back.

“What was it you came in here for by the way?” He asked as Victor’s kisses began to trail down the slope of belly. Victor explained his pie conundrum. Yuuri laughed, and when Victor peered over the mountainous belly between them Yuuri had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Why not make all three?” He asked.

Victor groaned. He was the luckiest man alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Victor set to work on making the three pies. This was a lot of work, but the thought of Yuuri trying to eat as much as he could of them spurred him on, inspiring him to make them as delicious as possible.

Later, when Yuuri had woken up, he sat and watched him work, one hand resting on the crest of his big belly, smiling at him in a knowing way. This had the effect of putting Victor in a maddening haze of arousal as he rolled out our dough. 

“How do you want to do this?” He asked as filled two of the pie crusts with pie weights - those were for the banana cream and chocolate cream pies. The third pie would be the apple pie that they’d started out with, which he would make later when the cream pies had set.

Yuuri looked thoughtful. “I think I should eat a slice of each, then narrow it down to two and eat a slice of those to decide which is best. Then I’ll have one more slice of the winner, just to be certain.” He grinned. “Of course, I might need to go back and check the other entries if I can’t make up my mind.”

Victor laughed. His liebchen was the absolutely wicked. He loved it.

A few hours later, Yuuri was seated at the table with the three pies before him. Victor had made them extra large, the apple pie domed, the banana cream and chocolate cream heaped high. He’d made a big bowl of fresh whipped cream for topping. Yuuri was practically drooling. Victor carefully cut him a very generous slice (about a quarter, really) of each pie. He covered each with a mound of whipped cream.

Yuuri picked up his fork and dove into the apple pie. His eyes closed with pleasure. “Oh Victor,” he moaned. “This is amazing. I’ve never eaten anything this good in my life.”

Victor squirmed in his seat. He’d been on the edge of aroused anticipation all day. He hoped he could get through this taste test without losing his mind.

Yuuri made short work of the apple pie. Then he started in on the banana cream. Again he groaned and moaned. “How did you make this even better than yesterday?”

The answer was lots and lots of heavy cream. Victor smirked.

Finally he tried the chocolate cream pie. Yuuri didn’t say anything, just ate it voraciously and sat back licking his lips and sighing. “So good, Victor, so good.”

Victor couldn’t help but reach out and stroke his chubby cheek. “Which was best?”

Yuuri blinked a few times and bit his lip, as though he’d forgotten he was supposed to be judging the pies and not just gorging himself. “The chocolate ... and the banana,” he said. “Though the apple was so good too.”

Victor cut him a slice of the two winners, just as big as last time, topped them with whipped cream, and set them before Yuuri. Again his boyfriend devoured them, sighing and moaning, though he began to slow down a bit. By the time he had finished he’d eaten a quarter of apple pie, and half each of chocolate and banana - more than a whole pie total. When he finished he dropped the fork on the plate and lay back in the chair, arching his back slightly and massaging his engorged belly. Victor noticed that his new sweat pants were looking a little tight already. “Which is best?” He asked.

Yuuri hiccuped. “Um ... chocolate ... I think ... oh but I do love the banana ...”

Victor cut a slice of the chocolate, still following Yuuri’s instructions. He should cut him a smaller slice, but he couldn’t resist. He cut another quarter-sized wedge, covered it in the whipped cream, and pushed it towards Yuuri.

With a groan, Yuuri pushed himself forward and began to shovel pie into his mouth. After a few bites he had to take a break. He was breathing heavily and squirming. Victor laid a hand on his belly. It was hard as a rock. “You can stop if you want, liebchen,” he said, feeling regretful. Yuuri had never been this stuffed before. 

“No, I want to eat it,” Yuuri groaned, sitting back. He bright the plate with him, slumped in his seat. “Rub my belly,” he said, pouting, “help me.”

Victor gasped as a wave of arousal overwhelmed him. Obediently he began to rub Yuuri big stomach. Yuuri brought the plate up close to his mouth and began to shovel pie in fast. With ten minutes he had conquered it. Victor took the plate away. “You did it,” he said. “Is it the winner?”

”Yeah,” Yuuri gasped. He put his hand over Victor on his bulging stomach. “Samazing.” He was so full he was slurring his words. “But they’re all sssooo good. S’good, Victor. God, m’huge. Help me.”

Victor helped him stand and waddle to bed. Yuuri passed out almost immediately. Victor pushed his sweatpants down and his shirt up and kissed the top of his immense, packed belly. Then he smiled. He had an idea.

“Ready to film?” Victor asked. Yuuri was looking at himself in the mirror, wearing his sweatpants and a t-shirt that used to be loose on him but now was tight as a drum around his gut.

”Do I look fat?” Yuuri asked.

Victor blanched. “You’re beautiful,” he insisted.

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah, but do I look fat?”

”Well ...” he considered his boyfriend. There was no way around it. Not only did Yuuri look fat, he looked very fat. “Yes,” he admitted.

”Good,” Yuuri said and slapped his stomach lightly. “Give the people what they want.”

Victor laughed.

”I did something a little different,” Victor admitted as they set up the kitchen.

”You didn’t make the chocolate?”

”I did, but ... you’ll see.”

They started filming. Victor addressed the camera. “This week I’ve been working hard to master pies... with a lot of help from my wonderful boyfriend.” Yuuri beamed. “I’m going to show you how to make two very different pies ... an apple pie and something a little different that I’ve created myself ... a chocolate banana cream pie.”

”Ooh!” Yuuri said, excited. “Do I get to try some?”

”Do you even have to ask?” Victor said and Yuuri cheered.

”Holy shit,” Victor read aloud. “Yuuri’s HUGE.”

”Thank you for noticing,” Yuuri murmured between bites. It was the next day and he had a lot of pie to get through: half of the two pies Victor had made for the video, and from the pies from Saturday, three quarters of the apple, half of the banana cream, and one quarter of the chocolate. He didn’t think he could get through all of it, but he was going to try his hardest.

And what better accompaniment to this gluttony than to listen to Victor read aloud the reactions from the new video.

”He’s so cute ...” Victor read, smiling. “Look at how happy he is to eat these pies! I don’t know how Victor can stand it.” He reaches out and cleaned a little whipped cream off of Yuuri’s lips and let him lick it. “I admit, it’s hard.”

Yuuru laughed, then burped. He tossed aside the empty chocolate banana cream pie tin, which joined two other empty ones. “You really outdid yourself on that one,” he said. He leaned forward, awkwardly around his steadily rounding stomach, and grabbed one of the apple pie, dumping a huge spoonful of whipped cream on top before settling back to eat it. “Read me more!”

”I made the chocolate cream pie,” Victor read, “it really is divine. Though I think I might have gained 20 lbs from eating one slice. Speaking of which, I wonder how my Yuuri weighs now? My guess is 300 lbs.”

“Hm,” Yuuri said, scraping the last of the pie from the tin and licking the fork. “Want to find out?”

Victor looked at him hungrily. “You haven’t checked at all?”

”Well,” Yuuri confesses, “after I first realized what was going on, I did weigh myself. That was a few weeks ago though.” He grinned. “I’m definitely bigger now.”

Victor’s mouth went dry. “How much were you then?” He asked.

Yuuri smirked. “272.”

Victor swore. “Let’s check.”

”Right now?” Yuuri laughed. “I’m very full of pie, it won’t be accurate.”

Victor didn’t care. He pulled Yuuri to his feet and helped him to the bathroom to stand on the scale. 

“Er,” Yuuri said. “Can you read it? I can’t see around...” he gestured towards his stomach, which was so full it was sticking straight out in front of him as though he were heAvily pregnant.

Victor suppressed a groan and looked down at the scale. He blinked a few times to be sure he was seeing correctly. 

“Well?”

”They were right. 307.”

”Seriously?” Yuuri looked sincerely shocked. He rubbed his hands over his immense gut. “Wow.” Then he grinned. “Victor, look at how fat you made me.”

This time Victor did moan, standing flush behind Yuuri and embracing his stomach. “You did so well, Yuuri, you are gorgeous.”

They stood there for a moment, reveling in their accomplishment. “So what are you going to feed me next?” Yuuri said at last.

Viktor chuckled. “Well, I was thinking of getting an ice cream maker ...”

Yuuri sighed. “Well, that’s that. I’ll hit 400 before you know it.”

Victor couldn’t wait.


End file.
